Souji VS Margaret
by Magnum Classic
Summary: Persiapan Souji and the Geng yang akan Melawan Margaret ... bagaimanakah Persiapannya? apakah Souji Dkk bisa mengalahkan Margaret? R&R XD
1. apa sajalah

Mueheheh ! Magnum Classic Is Here (^o^)/

With Another Gaje,Abal-Abal,and Sontoloyo Stories !

Sebelumnya saya ingin berterimakasih sebesar-besarnya kepada para Author yang baik hati dan tidak sombong yang udah review Cerita saya yang sebelumnya !

Arigato Arigato Arigato …..

Saya sangaaat sangaaaaaat senang membaca Review kalian semua membuat saya semangat 45 ! Yosh !

Pada kesempatan Kali Ini,saya akan Menceritakan tentang Persiapan Souji and the geng yang akan melawan Margaret … yeah

Saya mendapatkan ide cerita ini ketika saya bertapa di air terjun selama 7 hari 7 malam ! Haha ya enggak lah XD !

Saya dapet ide ini pas lagi Melamun gak jelas di kelas (waktu itu gak ada guru),Tiba-tiba aja ide ini langsung masuk ke otak saya … Ngeheheh

Disclaimer : Persona 4 itu punya Atlus ! Kalau persona 4 ini punya saya,Pasti aku bikin si Souji MATI ! *dihajar Fans Souji dari seluruh dunia* 3:D

Catatan si Author:

-Yang di underline itu suara Si Rise yang Memberikan Dukungan Dalam Battle,Ngerti?

-Mungkin hal-hal aneh akan terjadi di Fic ini,jadi harap di maklumi saja XD

-Ini fanfic pertama saya di Megami Tensei loh (gak Penting)

-Habis Baca jangan Lupa Review ;)

-Gak terima flame di Fic ini ! nanti aku Nangis loh ..

-Don't like,ya sudahlah … -_-

-Selamat membaca !

-Enjoy

***Kelas 2-F***

_Teng..teng..teng..teng.._

_Akhirnya Bell Istirahat Pelajaran Yang Sangat Sangat Sangaaaaaaaaat Meneybalkan Dengan *Semua murid kelas 2-F sujud Syukur*._

_Setelah keluar dari Kelas,Murid-Murid di kelas 2-F pun juga ikut keluar._

_Ada yang Langsung Tancap Gas ke Kantin,ada yang bergosip ria di Koridor,ada yang pergi ke atap benerin genteng,ada yang pergi menghadap yang maha Kuasa *author di keroyok anak Yasogami*,ada yang pergi ke lapangan,Dan Lain-lain .._

_Souji Seta yang dari tadi menahan pipis selama pelajaran Langsung Tancap Gas Ke Toilet._

"kebelet pipis kebelet pipis kebelet pipis PAPA !" Teriak Si Souji Sambil berlari-lari di Koridor

_Orang-Orang Hanya Bisa bersweatdrop Ria melihat Tingkah Si Souji yang berlari-lari kayak orang kebakaran Jenggot (Souji : sejak kapan aku punya Jenggot ?)._

_Ketika Si Souji Menuruni Tangga,Si Souji Di Panggil Oleh yang maha Kuasa *Author di Bacok Souji* ahem .. maksud saya di panggil oleh Seseorang_

"Hai CakeP~ ! Ntar Pulang Sekula TeMeniN aQuh Yach ShoPpiNg ShopPinG Di PaShaR LoAkh !" Ajak Ai Ebihara Sang Manajer Basket dengan Alay mode on "PleAsE pLeaSe PlEaSe PLeaSee…."

"liat nanti ya Ai-Chan,Sekarang aku mau pergi dulu ke toi-"

_Belum Menyelesaikan Perkataanya,Datanglah si Yumi Ozawa dari Klub Drama .._

"Hoy Souji kun ! disini toh elu rupanya ! ntar pulang Sekolah jangan Lupa ye latihan Drama…" kata Yumi dengan killer mode on "kalo gak ane bacok loh .."

"Enak Ajha ! HaRi inI TucH SouJi-kun MaU NeMeNin aQuh ShoPpiNg di PaSar LoakH!" ngerocos si Ai ke Yumi.

"GAK BISA ! POKOKNYA HARI INI SOUJI HARUS LATIHAN DRAMA !" balas Si Yumi Dengan Esmosi.

"Hey! Kan aQuh DulUaN yaNg KetEmU AmAh Souji ! jaDi Dia HaRus neMeNin AquH ShoPpinG !" Kata Ai.

"Emangnya lo ntuh siapanya si Souji Sih ! Emak bukan,sodara bukan .. " Lanjut si Yumi.

"Aku mau pipis …" Kata Souji dengan Pelan.

"HaRi Nie TucH DisKoN BeSar-BesAraN di PhAsaR LOAAAAAKH !" Teriak si Ai pake Toak Junes.

"HARI INI KAMI LATIHAN DRAMA UNTUK PAGELARAN MINGGU DEPAAAAN !" bales si Yumi dengan memasang muka Killer seperti Justin Bieber *author di keroyok Belibers dari seluruh dunia*

"Aku mau pipissss …." Lagi-lagi Si Souji Dikacangin.

"PokOknYa SouJi PeRgI ShoPpinG AmA aQuuuuuuH !" Teriak Si Ai sambil Menarik tangan kirinya si Souji.

"OH TIDAK BISA ! HARI INI SOUJI LATIHAN SAMA AKU !" bales Si Yumi Menarik tangan kanannya si Souji .

_Terjadilah pertarungan antara Si Gila belanja dan Si Judes untuk memperebutkan Si Souji…_

_Si Souji yang dari tadi Menahan pipisnya sudah kehabisan kesabaran melihat dirinya Souji Memutuskan untuk Kabur…_

_Whuuzzzzzz …_

"Hey CaKep Mau keManAaAaAaAaAaAaA !" Teriak Si Ai sambil mengejar Souji

"Jangan lari kau !" Tambah si Yumi yang juga mengejar Souji sambil memegang Kapak (!)

"Akuuuu gaak mauuu shopping ama Dramaaaaa !" Bales Si Souji "AKU MAU KE TOILET !

_Larilah souji secepat becak GP Menghindari kejaran dari Yumi dan Ai…_

***Toilet***

_Akhirnya si Souji sampai ditujuan dengan selamat basa-Basi,Si Souji Langsung Masuk karena ia udah gak tahan lagi mau pipis._

_(udah di ujung tanduk bo …)_

"ah Leganya …." Kata Souji

_Setelah si Souji selesai pipis,Tidak lupa ia Mencuci tangan dengan Sabun (ya ialah …)._

_Kreek Cissssssssssssss …(itu suara keran Soek)_

"Susah ya jadi orang ganteng kayak gue . . . setiap hari ada ajaa yang mau hang-out bareng gue ! itulah Resiko orang Ganteng ck ck ck …" Kata Souji Sambil mencuci Tangannya.

_Ketika ia sedang asyik mencuci tangan,Tiba-Tiba ia langsung teringat sesuatu …_

"OMG ! Gue kan harus Ngelawan Margaret ! kenapa gue Bisa lupa yah?" Kata Souji sambil menghantukkan kepalanya ke tembok (!) sampai tembok kamar mandi retak-retak.

_Setelah Si Souji selesai mencuci tangannya,Ia langsung Bergegas Menuju ke Kelas 2-F yang tercinta._

***Di Dalam Kelas 2-F***

_Ketika Souji sampai di dalam kelas,Ia Melihat Yosuke,Yukiko,dan Chie yang asyik memakan mie ramen Cap tiga Roda (?)._

_Tanpa banyak bacot,si Souji langsung menghampiri ketiga temannya yang Abnormal *author di BufuGaruAgidyne*_

"ih .. kalian makan Ramen Gak Ngajak-ngajak akuuu.." Kata Souji dengan memasang muka Jelek seperti ini (-3-) "ih sebeeeeeeeeeeeel !"

"hebenahna ami mahu nahak eho pahneh,api eho hansuh hahi hayah di hehar hetan …" kata Yosuke sambil mengunyah Ramennya _(artinya : sebenarnya kami mau ngajak elo partner,tapi elo langsung lari kayak di kejar setan ..)_

"iha,hemannah hamu hemana ?" Tanya Chie sambil mengunyah Ramen _(artinya : iya,emangnya kamu kemana ?)_

"Aku tuh kebelet pipis … udah gak tahan lagi cuy .." balas si Souji

"hoh .. houhi un mahu hamaen uga ?" Tanya Yukiko _(artinya : oh .. Souji-kun Mau Ramen juga ?)_

"oh boleh .. " bales Souji

_Yukiko Memberikan Souji Mie Ramen Rasa coklat (!).Dan Si Souji mulai memakannya . ._

"oh hia hahir huha .. hemen-hemen,har hulang heholah hiha humpul hi hunes .. hilan hama han hain ha …" Kata Souji sambil mengunyah ramen _(artinya : oh ia hampir lupa .. temen-temen,Ntar pulang sekolah kita Ngumpul di junes .. bilang sama yang lain ya ..)_

"hah .. hapahin ? he hihi horl ha ?" Tanya Yukiko sambil mengunyah ramen yang belum dia telen dari tadi … _(artinya : hah .. Ngapain ? ke TV world ya ?)_

"hiha .. ehanna mahu hemana hahi ..? Balas si Souji _(artinya : iya .. emangnya mau kemana lagi ?)_

"hahi header,hiha han huhah hehawan haheho hahiri …" Tanya Chie yang sama seperti yukiko yang belum menelan Ramen _(artinya : tapi leader,kita kan udah ngelawan Ameno Sagiri …)_

"hiha huhan hehawan haheho hahiri … hiha hahan helawa heheohan …" Kata Souji _(artinya : kita bukan ngelawan ameno sagiri … kita akan melawan seseorang …) _

"hihana ?" Tanya Yosuke _(artinya : Dimana ?)_

"hi Hurha .." bales si Souji dengan Santai menghentai _(artinya : di Surga ..)_

_Buuuuuuaaaaaaaahhhhhh~ _

_Si Yosuke,Yukiko,dan Chie langsung menyemburkan Ramennya (eww..)_

"Yes Akhirnya aku bisa masuk Surga !" kata Yosuke sambil Sujud Syukur.

"Horee kita ke Surga ! Ntar disana aku minta Steak berbagai rasa ah~" kata Chie sambil menebarkan konfeti.

"Wooooohoooooo ! Heaven Here I Come ! " Teriak Si Yukiko sambil Loncat-Loncat kayak kodok ngoek.

_Buaaaaaaaah~_

_Kali ini si Souji Yang Menyemburkan Ramennya_

"oh helloo ! Surga yang aku maksud itu,Surga Dungeonnya Nanako tauk !" Kata Souji "surga di TV World !"

"aww …. Kirain aku Surga beneran …." Kata Yosuke dengan kecewa.

"mana bisa lo masuk surga Yos,Solat Jum'at aja sering absent …" Kata Chie

"alah.. lo Pas bulan Puasa aja udah makan Steak sebelum buka puasa …" Ngerocos si Yosuke

"i-itu kan gue lagi Datang matahari !" Kata Chie "eh .. datang Bulan !"

"Pff- Muahahahahahhahahahahahahah" Kumat lagi deh virus tertawa Yukiko yang sampai sekarang belum ditemukan obatnya oleh para peneliti (alah)

_Teng … teng … teng …_

_Akhirnya Bell tanda masuk pun berbunyi,Souji dan kawan-kawan dengan cepat menghabiskan karena penyakit Males saya Kambuh Lagi,Kita Skip Time aja Tiba Pulang Sekolah._

_Setelah Pelajaran Berakhir,Tibalah Moment-Moment Yang sangat Membahagiakan ! yaitu Pulang Sekolah ! _

"Oke Kalian pergi Ke Junes Duluan Aja .." perintah Souji Ke teman-Temannya "ntar aku nyusul .."

"Mau Kemana Souji ?" Tanya Chie dengan Muka yang bertanya-tanya (Alay)

"Aku ingin membeli Item-Item Untuk penyembuhan Sama Senjata Baru untuk Kalian Semua …" kata Souji dengan Gaya Leader mode on

"Senjata Baru ? ngapain beli senjata Baru ?" Tanya Yosuke "senjata Kami kan udah hebat …"

"Senjata kalian Itu Ketinggalan Zaman ! " Balas Souji "contohnya aja senjatanya Yosuke,Masa pake piso Dapur ! gak Modis bangeeet …"

"Hey !" Protes Yosuke ke Souji

"piso emak lo ya Yos ?" Tanya Chie

"enak aja ! aku nyolong di junes ya !" balas si Yosuke (don't try this at Home Muhaha)

"Terus senjatanya Yukiko,apa-apaan pake embel-embel bulu ayam segala !" Lanjut Souji dengan Teori Ilmiahnya "norak banget …."

"Itu Trend terbaru tauk !" Balas Yukiko

"Bulu ayam siapa yang lo pake Yuki-chan ? Ngahahahahahaa .." Kata Yosuke sambil tertawa gak jelas

"huh .." balas yukiko sambil membuang muka ke Yosuke

"Senjatanya Chie juga ! ngapain coba pake high heel boots ?" kata Souji yang melanjutkan Teorinya "mau konser mbak ? "

"Hmph … Dari Pada pake stick Golf .." Balas Chie sambil menjulurkan lidahnya Ke Souji "mau main Golf Pak ?"

"sudah sudah sudah Sudaaaaaaah jangan Bertengkar! intinya senjata kita itu sama-sama ketinggalan zaman !" Ngerocos si Yukiko ke tiga temannya.

"betul kata Yukiko.." lanjut si Yosuke membenarkan perkataan dari Yukiko "gak ada gunanya kita berdebat kayak gini .." (yosuke pinter euy)

"tenang aja … aku akan membelikan kalian Semua senjata Baru dan tidak Ketinggalan Zaman !" Kata Souji "Masalah Biaya serahkan padaku *Thumbs UP*"

"dapet Uang dari mana lo Partner ?" Tanya Yosuke "Lo ngerampok bank Ya ?"

"enak aja ! aku nih pake uang hasil kerja sambilan aku ya !" Balas Souji "jadi Cleaning service,baby sitter,tutor …"

"whoa … Tapi Aku Jadi gak Enak deh ama kamu Souji-Kun .." kata Chie

"gak apa-apa kok …" balas souji sambil tersenyum Lebar kayak Joker di film Batman *author di Tendang*

"terima kasih Souji-Kun,Kamu Memang Leader yang Baik …" Kata Yukiko

"It's My Job !" balas Souji dengan Sok kebarat-baratan *di tebas Souji* "aku Pergi dulu ya … "

"Yup Hati-hati dijalan ya Partner !" kata Yosuke

"sampai Ketemu Di Junessssss !" tambah Chie

_Souji Langsung Pergi menuju Shopping District untuk membeli keperluan Battle nanti._

***Shopping District* **

_Sesampainya Di shopping district,Souji Langsung Pergi Ke Shiroku Store untuk Membeli obat-obatan._

**(Shiroku store)**

"selamat datang di Shiroku Store .." sambut wanita tua Shiroku itu dengan Ramah "ada yang bisa saya bantu ?"

"Beli Medicine,Macca Leaf,Balm Of Life,sama Revival bead …." Balas Souji "masing-masing item 99 …."

"baiklah tunggu sebentar saya ambilkan …." Kata Wanita Tua itu.

_Si wanita Tua Shiroku itu pergi ke belakang mengambil barang-barang yang dipesan Souji …_

_Tak lama kemudian,kembalilah wanita Tua itu .._

"berapa semuanya ?" tanya Souji.

"yak Dibantu Yaaa ! Medicine 1 harganya 850 yen .. 850 yen x 99 = 84.150 yen,Macca Leaf 1 Harganya 1.260 yen .. 1.260 x 99 = 124.740 yen,Balm Of Life 1 harganya 4850 yen .. 4.850 yen x 99 = 480.150 yen,Revival Bead 1 harganya 1.950 yen .. 1.950 yen x 99 = 64.350 yen …" Celoteh Panjang Lebar si wanita Tua Shiroku itu ke Souji,Si Souji sih Melongo kaya Orang Longor ..

"Jadi, 84.150 yen + 124.740 yen + 480.150 yen + 64.350 yen = 753.390 Yen …." Jawab wanita tua Shiroku ….

_Souji langsung mengambil sesuatu dari dia ambil adalah …_

_Bukan dompet … _

_Bukan Kartu Kredit …_

_Bukan Cek …_

_Tapi …_

_CELENGAN AYAM !_

_Souji mengeluarkan Celengan Ayam dari Tasnya dengan penuh penghayatan(alay)._

_Sebelum ia memecahkan Celengan ayamnya yang terbuat dari tanah liat itu,ia mengelus-ngelus celengan itu dengan penuh perasaan *plak*_

"selamat Tinggal Ayamku Tercinta … padahal rencananya aku mau nyembeleh kamu untuk beli PS 3 *sob* " Kata Souji sambil mengelus-ngelus celengan kesayangannya

_Ia Mulai Memecahkan Celengan ayam kesayangan dengan Palu Yang Ia Bawa Dari rumah …(mau jadi Tukang bangunan mas ? wokwokwok…)_

_Praaaaaaaaaaaaaang~~ (suara Celengan Yang Dipecahkan)_

_Souji mulai memungut uang yang berceceran di dari uang Logam,Uang Kertas,Uang mainan pun ada …*plak*_

"ini Uangnya …." Kata Souji sambil memberikan Uangnya ke wanita Tua Shiroku itu

"terima kasih …" balas Wanita tua Shiroku sambil memberikan barang-barang yang Souji Beli.

_Setelah selesai Souji Membeli Item-Item Penyembuhan di Shiroku Store,ia bergegas Menuju Ke Toko Iron Works di bagian selatan Shopping District._

_Tetapi,Sesampainya disana,Toko Deidara Yang Menjual berbagai macam Senjata,Armor,Dan Aksesoris itu __**TUTUP**__ …_

**(di Depan Toko Iron Works)**

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK !" Teriak Souji dengan alaynya di depan Tokonya Deidara.

_Souji kebingungan Karena Ia tidak tahu tempat yang menjual senjata selain di Deidara's Ironworks._

_Ketika Souji lagi Guling-guling gak jelas di jalanan seperti Teletubies,Lewatlah Tukang sate Madura Di Depan Souji._

"Sate Sate Sate Takye …Sate Sateeeeee …" Teriak Tukang Sate Madura Pake Toak untuk Menarik perhatian Pembeli "ada sate kambing,Sate Sapi, macam-macam takye.."

"lah Sejak kapan ada sate Madura di Inaba?" tanya si Souji ke dirinya sendiri

_Spontan Souji Pun langsung Mendapatkan Ide yang Cemerlang_

"aha ! aku dapat Ide ~~" Kata Souji Dengan Gaya Alay

_Souji Langsung Menghampiri Tukang Sate Madura tersebut .._

"Bang,ane mau beli .." kata Souji

"mau sate apa Takye ? Kambing atau Sapi takye ?" Tanya tukang sate Itu "mau Kuah Kacang atau kuah biasa ?"

"aduh,aku bukan mau beli sate ! tapi aku mau beli Kipas Satenya !" Kata Souji

"Oh tidak Bisa Takye …" balas Si tukang sate Itu "kalau kipas Sate ini dijual,Aku nak ngipas-ngipas Sate pake apa Takye ?"

"Pake ini bisa Gak ?" Kata Souji Sambil menyodorkan Uang sebesar 1.000 yen ke Tukang Sate itu.

"Maaf Takye,ini kipas bukan kipas biasa takye .." bales si tukang sate itu "ini Kipas sate Warisan dari kakek moyang saya Takye …"

"kalau Segini ?" Kata Souji Yang Sekarang menyodorkan uang sebesar 20.000 yen ke Tukang sate.

"Deal Takye !" Balas si tukang sate itu sambil Menyambar uang di tangan Souji dan memberikan Kipas sate yang Udah Soek itu "senang Berbisnis denganmu Takye …"

"sama-sama.." balas Souji ke tukang Sate itu.

_Si tukang Sate tersebut langsung pergi entah kemana …_

"huh Dasar tukang sate matre …" gerutu si Souji melihat tukang sate yang goyang ngebor dari kejauhan …

"yak Senjata Untuk Yukiko udah ada ! tinggal senjata buat Chie ama Yosuke .."

_Di saat itu juga,Lewatlah Tukang Bakso dengan gerobaknya.._

"bakso bakso baksooooo …" Teriak si tukang Bakso itu

_Tiba-Tiba,Diatas Kepala Souji muncul Bohlam Lampu yang menyala dengang cahaya yang amat sangat sangat sangaaaaaaaaaaaaaat terang menyilaukan Mata !_

_Souji Mendapatkan ide lagi !_

_Tanpa cang cing cong Bencong,Souji langsung Menghampiri tukang bakso itu .._

"Abang tukang Bakso mari-mari sini aku mau beliiiiiiii …" Panggil Souji Ke Tukang Bakso itu

_Si tukang Bakso Merinding mendengar Souji Menyanyi …_

"abaaaaaang,boleh beli sendok Ama Garpunya gak ? " Tanya Souji dengan memasang muka Innocent *plak*.

"Buat apaan dek ?" Tanya Tukang Bakso itu.

"kasih Tau Gak ya ?" lanjut Si Souji.

"sendok ama garpu kan Gak Bisa dimakan dek ?" kata Tukang Bakso Itu.

"ih lagian siapa yang mau makan sendok ama garpu !" balas si Souji "aku Cuma ingin beli sendok ama Garpu doang boleh gak?"

"maaf ya dek,sendok ama Garpu ini **NOT FOR SALE** !" kata si tukang bakso dengan English mode on.

"bagaimana dengan ini ?" Tanya Souji sambil menyodorkan uang 10.000 yen ke Penjual bakso.

"oooooh silahkan ambil deh sendok ama garpunya sebanyak yang adek mau !" Teriak si tukang bakso kegirangan "mau apa lagi ?"

"Sandal Jepit yang abang Baso pake deh .." kata Souji sambil menunjukkan tangannya ke arah Sendal Swallow warna ijo yang di pake sama tukang bakso.

_Si tukang Bakso itu langsung menyerahkan sandalnya ke Souji_

"makasih ye Bang .." kata Souji

_Si Souji langsung pergi meninggalkan Tukang bakso yang guling-guling gak jelas dijalan.. _

"senjata buat Yosuke dan Chie sudah ada !" kata Souji dengan senyuman lebar diwajahnya "tinggal senjata gue deh yang belum ada …"

_Sekarang,Souji Mencari Senjata untuk dirinya … _

_Ia keliling-keliling Shopping District untuk mencari senjatanya …_

"hm … Senjata buat aku apa ya ?" kata souji

_Tiba-Tiba aja,Si Rihanna Lewat di depan Souji sambil Nyanyi Lagu Umbrella_

"..Now That's it's raining more then Ever … know that we'll still have each Other … you can stand under my umbrella … you can stand under my umbrella ella ella eh eh eh under my umbrella eh eh eh…." Nyanyi si Rihanna Pake Toak sambil joget-joget sama payungnya

"Ngapain si Rihanna Ke Inaba ?" Tanya Si Souji

_Kashing!_

_Tiba-Tiba si Souji mendapatkan Ide lagi !_

"Ahaaaa ! aku Punya Ideee~ !"

_Si Souji Menghampiri Rihanna yang sedang Joget-Joget Gak Jelas_

"Aheem …Excuse me Rihanna,I Borrow Umbrella you lah ?" Tanya Si Souji dengan English Mode ON "Please please please … I'm Begging You …"

"Sampean Ngomong opo Toh ?Aku ndak Ngerti …" balas si Rihanna "pake Bahasa Indonesia aja lah …"

"Kamu bisa Bahasa Indonesia ?" Tanya Souji dengan ekspresi muka yang penuh pertanyaan

"yaelah pake nanya lagi … Jelas dong Gue bisa Bahasa Indonesia !" balas Si Rihanna "ada apa ?"

"boleh Pinjem Payungmu Gak ?" Tanya si Souji

"OoOh Ndak Bisaa~! Ntar aku konser pake apa kalo ndak ada payung?" balas si Rihanna.

"Bentar aja kok Rihanna ! Pleaseeee Pleaseeee …" Kata Souji sambil memasang Mata anak anjing "Please Rihanna cantik sejagat raya semesta alam dunia akherat ! aku Mohoooon …"

"Hm … kasih laaaah" kata Si Rihanna.

"Yaaaay !" teriaksi Souji kayak anak TK.

_Rihanna memberikan Payungnya yang Berwarna Hitam Ke Souji…_

"Ambil aja Payungnya … di rumahku masih banyak …" kata Rihanna

"Tengkyu ya Rihanna !" Balas Si Souji

_Si Rihanna Langsung Pergi Sambil Bernyanyi gak jelas._

"Hm,senjata Buat Yukiko udah,Buat Chie ama Yosuke udah,Senjata Buat aku Udah… …. saatnya Pergi ke TV World" Kata Souji High Spirirt

_Selesai berbelanja di Shopping District,Souji langsung pergi Ke Junes Department Store_

~Bersambung~

Aduuuuuuuh,padahal aku mau bikin cerita ini gak pake Chapter ..

tapi kayaknya gak mungkin deh (-_-)y

Oh Ia,Harga Item di Shiroku Store itu aku gak Ngasal …

aku dikasih tau ama mbah Google …

Saya tau kalau cerita ini emang gak bener,Sontoloyo,Gaje,Garing,Nista, de el el !

tapi …

Do You Mind to Review ? *Megang Bazoka*


	2. Berburu ubur ubur dan lompat katak

Alooooha~ Magnum Classic Is Here !

To The Point aja deh … jangan lupa RnR dan gak boleh NgeFlame !

Disclaimer : udah tau kan Persona 4 Itu punya siapa ? kalau gak tau sungguh Terlalu …

***Junes Department Store***

_Everydays Great at your Junes … (mars Junes Department Store)_

_Sesampainya disana,Si Souji langsung masuk ke junes dan pergi ke bagian Food Court tempat biasa anggota IT Mangkal *plak*_

"maaf ya aku telat …" kata Souji sambil membawa barang belanjaannya

"HAH ! Omaegod Souji-Senpai Hamil !" Kata Rise sambil terkaget-kaget "dihamilin sama siapa ? sini biar Rise Yang Tinju tuh orang !"

"aduh Rise . . Cantik-cantik kok bego sih.." kata Kanji

"what ! tapi kan Souji-senpai sendiri yang bilang kalau dia itu 'telat' " balas Rise

"Maksud dari kata 'telat' Itu adalah terlambat !" kata Naoto "lagipula,Souji senpai itu kan cowok,jadi dia itu gak mungkin hamil dan dia itu kan nye.. nyeee .. nyeee …" ngerocos panjang lebar si Naoto sambil menerangkan Teori gilanya *author di Megidolaon*

"oh gitu ya … hehehe maafkan Rise ya Senpai" Lanjut Rise

"it's Alright Rise-Chan …" balas Si Souji

_Si Souji langsung meletakkan Barang belanjaan yang ia Beli di shopping District tadi di atas Meja .._

"woah Partner banyak banget yang elo beli …" kata Yosuke

"Iya dong ! soalnya lawan kita bukan sembarangan orang !" balas si Souji "ayo kita Ke TV World !" perintah Souji ke Anggota IT lainnya

"AYO !"

_Anggota IT pun pergi ke TV World …_

***Stage di TV World***

_Setibanya didalam TV World,Si Souji langsung Memilih anggota Party-nya._

_Kali ini,Souji Memilih Yosuke,Chie,dan Yukiko sebagai anggota ,Kanji,dan Teddie ditugaskan Souji untuk Bersama Rise._

_Sebelum Berangkat Ke "Heaven",Souji memberikan Senjata yang ia Beli tadi ke Yosuke,Chie dan Yukiko .._

"Oh iya ! aku kan Beli senjata Baru untuk kalian.." kata Souji.

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaay !" Teriak si Yukiko,Yosuke,Ama Chie kayak Anak TK *Di AgiBufuGarudyne*

"Ini Untuk Yosuke …" kata Souji sambil memberikan Senjata yang ia beli sama tukang Bakso tadi ..

"WTF ! APA-APAAN INI !" Teriak Yosuke dengan kekuatan suara 30.000 hz "SENDOK AMA GARPU ? SERIUS NIH !"

"duarius malah …" balas Souji dengan santai "itu bukan Sendok ama Garpu biasa loh .."

"mendingan aku pake Piso dapur …." Kata Yosuke dengan mulut yang Manyun kayak bebek.

"tidak Boleh seperti itu Yosuke-Senpai,Souji-Senpai kan udah membelikanmu senjata yang **KEREN **.." kata Naoto

"Iya betul tuh ! hargai dong !" tambah Rise.

"Iya deh iya aku pake …" kata Yosuke dengan Pasrah.

"HAHAHAHAAAH Senjata yang **KEREN** Yos .." kata Chie dengan nada yang menyindir.

"Diem lu …" bales Yosuke.

"Jangan Iri Chie,aku juga membelikanmu senjata baru Yang Canggih…" kata Souji sambil memberikan Sendal Jepit Swallow warna Ijo lumut yang ia beli sama tukang Bakso tadi

"SANDAL JEPIT ! AKU BUNUH SHADOW PAKE INI !" Teriak Si Chie pake Toak.

"Yup .." Bales Souji "canggih kan …."

"Canggih Apanyaaaaa !" Tambah si Chie.

"Snrk Muahahhhahahahhaaaahaaaahh .." ketawa si Yosuke sambil guling-guling gak Jelas.

"aku gak Mau Pake ini Untuk Battle !" Ngerocos si Chie ke Souji.

"ta-tapi a-aku kan u-udah membelikannya u-untukmu hiks .. dan a-aku su-susah payah mencarikan s-senjata u-untuk mu dan dan— Hueeeeeeeeheeeeheee….." Si Souji Nangis Kayak Anak Kecil

"ayo Chie anak Orang nangis …" kata Yosuke.

"ugh ya udah deh aku Pake …" kata Chie dengan Terpaksa.

"ini buat Yukiko.." kata Souji sambil memberikan Kipas Sate yang ia Beli sama Tukang Sate Madura tadi ..

"KIPAS APAAN INI ! Jelek Amat ! " Teriak Yukiko sampai Pita suaranya Putus "GAK STYLELISH BANGET !"

"Kipas ini lagi Nge-Trend tau !" kata Souji "jadi Orang Up To Date dong !"

"Ahahahahaha~~ Kipas Sate Haahahahaa …" Tertawa si Chie yang terkena Virus Yukiko

"Udah pake aja Senjatanya Yukiko ….." kata Si Yosuke

"iya deh aku pake …" balas Si Yukiko dengan nada gak Iklas.

"Nah Kalo Yang Ini Senjata Aku !" Kata Souji sambil memamerkan Payungnya.

"WTH ! PAYUNG !" Teriak si Yosuke,Chie Dan Yukiko

"Ini Payung pemberian Rihanna Lho~" kata Souji Dengan Bangganya "ella ella eh eh eh under my Umbrella ella ella eh eh eh …" Souji nyanyi sambil Joget-Joget kayak Rihanna di Video klip Umbrella (gak tau cari di Youtube)

_Semuanya hanya bisa Sweatdrop melihat si Souji Joget-Joget ala Rihanna _

"ayo kita pergi Ke Heaven ! " perintah si Souji dengan semangat 45 !

"ya …." Jawab Yosuke,Chie,dan Yukiko dengan loyo praloyo karena senjata yang Mereka Pakai itu sontoloyo.

"Hati-Hati Ya Senpai~" kata Rise "semoga berhasil !"

_Souji dan Kawan-kawannya Pun pergi ke Heaven tempat dungeonnya Nanako._

***Heaven,1****st**** Floor***

"oke,Sekarang Taktik Battle kita adalah **'Lompat Katak'** dan **'Berburu Ubur-Ubur'** !" kata Souji Ke Teman-Temannya "ada pertanyaan ?"

"aku Mau Nanya Partner ! Taktik Lompat Katak itu apa ?" Tanya si Yosuke

"Masa Gak tau sih ? Taktik 'Katak Lompat' adalah taktik untuk membalas serangan-serangan Jepang yang dipimpin oleh Jendral Douglas Mac Arthur dan Laksamana Chester Nimizit dan juga nye … nye … nye … nye …" Ngoceh panjang Lebar si Yukiko yang Terkena Virus Naoto yang suka Berteori.

"Bukan ! Taktik 'Katak Lompat' itu adalah Taktik dimana kita akan Menghindari dari Semua Shadow tau !" kata Souji "jadi kalau ada Shadow kita lari …"

"kalau taktik 'Berburu Ubur-Ubur' ?" Tanya si Yukiko

"kalau taktik 'Berburu Ubur-Ubur' itu adalah taktik dimana kita akan mengambil semua Peti di setiap Lantai !" Balas Si Souji "Jelas ?"

"OOOOH …" Respon si Yosu,Yuki,Chie

_Si Souji Dan Kawan-Kawan Menjalankan Taktik __**'Katak Lompat'**__ dan __**'Berburu Ubur-Ubur'**__,jadi Setiap Mereka Ketemu Shadow,Mereka Langsung Mereka sekalian Berburu Harta di setiap Lantai. (Matre)_

_Lantai demi lantai telah mereka lewati…_

_Perjalanan ini,Terasa sangat menyedihkan_

_Sayang engkau tak duduk disampingku kawan …_

_Banyak cerita,yang mestinya kau saksikan_

_Di tanah kering bebatuan …_

_ooo…ooo…ooo…ooo…_

"WAT TEH FUCK ! BGM MACAM APA INI !" Teriak si Souji gak terima.

"Oh No ! My Ears Melting !" Teriak si Yosuke sambil menutup telinganya.

"JADOEL ! OH NOOO ! I'M DYING TO HEAR THAT !" Teriak si Chie.

"Alay Banget sih ! Lagu Keren Gini …." Kata Yukiko yang terheran-heran melihat tingkah ketiga temannya.

***Heaven,9****th**** Floor***

_Ketika mereka keliling-keliling di lantai 9,Si Yosuke menemukan sebuah Peti_

"Woi Semuanya ! Ada Peti disini !" teriak si Yosuke pake Toak

"Ya udah buka .." sahut Chie

"Gak bisa dibuka ! keras banget !" kata Yosuke

"Yosuke,ingat Taktik **Berburu Ubur-ubur** !" Kata Si Souji

"iya aku tahu ! tapi susah banget dibuka !" jawab si Yosuke

"ck … payah lu Yos !" kata Chie "sini aku aja Yang buka !"

_Chie mencoba membuka Peti itu._

"Ugh … Susah banget buka Peti ini …" kata Chie

"Tuh kan bener …" lanjut si Yosuke

"coba aku Liat Petinya …" kata si Yukiko

_Si Yukiko Memeriksa Peti itu dengan teknik 3D,Yaitu dilihat,diraba,diterawang (?)_

"Hey Teman-teman,ada tulisan kecil di peti ini …" Kata Yukiko

"Apa Tulisannya" Tanya si Chie

"jangan buka peti ini ! kalau kamu membukanya,Kematian Akan Mengejarmu !" kata Yukiko

"Spooky …" Mengeong si Yosuke *di Garudyne*

"ayo kita Buka Sama-sama !" Perintah Si Souji dengan semangat 45.

"Tapi Partner,di peti itu tertulis kalo kita buka,ntar kita mati …" kata Yosuke dengan nada yang gak yakin.

"alah,itu Cuma nakut-nakutin kita aja …." Kata si Souji dengan nada yang meremehkan "mau tau itu isinya Uang !"

"Mau tau isinya Permen !" sahut Yukiko.

"ato gak Isinya Steak !" lanjut si Chie.

"udah kita buka aja biar tau isinya apa …" kata Souji.

_Souji dan kawan-kawan membuka Peti itu dengan sekuat Tenaga …_

_Tapi di dalam peti itu tidak sesuai dengan apa yang mereka harapkan !_

_Yang Keluar adalah …_

_Adalah …_

**THE REAPER !**

_The Battle is beggin_

_BGM : Cinta satu Malam *plak*_

"Yaah,Bukan Uang …" kata Souji dengan nada yang kecewa.

Buset ! Mahluk segede gini bisa muat dalam Peti ?

Senpai ! kalian tidak bisa mengalahkannya !

"Kok Gitu ?" Tanya Chie ke Rise.

The Reaper ini sangat sangat saaaangaaat kuat dari pada kalian !

Aku bisa merasakannya …

"Rise analisis !" Perintah Si Souji.

Okelah …

*Gasp* Levelnya 99 ! The Reaper memiliki Almighty Skill !

"Oalah … aku aja baru level 73 …" sahut si Yosuke

Udah deh senpai,kabur aja !

Kalau senpai ngelawan The Reaper,Nyari Mati namanya !

"aku setuju dengan Rise .." kata Yukiko "I'm too young to Die …"

"Oke..dalam hitungan ketiga,kita lari …" Kata Souji ke teman-temannya dengan pelan "Ngerti?"

_Anggota IT Yang lain angguk-angguk geleng-geleng_

"kita mulai … satu … dua …ti-" Belum menyelesaikan Aba-abanya,Si Yosuke Langsung Lari

"WAAAAAAA !" teriak si Yosuke Sambil Berlari sekencang Motor GP.

"WOI YOSUKE ! JANGAN LARI DULUAN TANPA ABA-ABA DARIKUUU !" teriak si Souji Sambil Menyusul Si Yosuke.

"Hey Jangan Tinggalkan akuuuu !" Teriak si Chie.

"Tungguuuuuuin akuuuuu dong !" Kata Yukiko yang Berusaha Mengejar ketiga kawannya yang ada di depannya.

_Anggota IT Kabur,tetapi The Reaper tetap mengejar mereka …_

"OMG ! dia mengejar kita Partner !" kata Yosuke sambil berlari-lari

"jangan lihat kebelakang ! teruslah berlari !" perintah Si Souji.

"aduh mana sih Tangganya ?" Tanya si Yukiko sambil Ngos-ngosan.

_Tampaklah Tangga Yang sebenarnya adalah Pohon Toge *digampar* tak Jauh dari mereka… _

"Hey Guys ! itu Pohonnya !" kata Yukiko "ayo cepetan ! The Reaper semakin dekat !"

"Yes ! kita Selamat !" kata Yosuke

_Mereka menambah Kecepatan berlari secepat Mobil F1._

_Akhirnya mereka sampai ke Pohon itu dan mereka mulai memanjatnya …_

~Bersambung~

ini cerita lama-lama semakin sontoloyo aja deh (-_-)y

Taktik **Katak lompat **itu adalah taktik saya kalau lagi malas ngelawan Shadows ! hehehe …

Terus taktik **Berburu Ubur-Ubur **itu juga taktik Saya kalo lagi kanker (Kantong Kering)

Dislaimer :

Cinta 1 malam itu punya Melinda (lagu Kebangsaan Author XD)

Berita kepada Kawan itu punya Ebit G Ade

Do you Mind To Review ? *Megang Rocket Launcher*


	3. aku mau PS 3

***Heaven,10****th**** Floor***

_Akhirnya,Souji dan Kawan-Kawan Sampai Di Bagian Paling Atas Dungeonnya Nanako,Yaitu Lantai 10 … _

_Sesampainya Souji dan kawan-kawan di Lantai Paling Atas…_

"well ini dia .. Apa Kalian Siap ?" tanya Souji ke teman-temannya ..

"aku Siap Sejak Lahir Partner !" balas Yosuke

"Aku siap Aku siap aku siap !" Lanjut Chie dengan Gaya Spongebob mode on

"aku siap jika kalian juga Siap …" tambah Yukiko

_Di bukalah Pintu yang Besar itu.._

_Ketika Pintu itu dibuka,Cahaya Putih menyilaukan Mata mereka_

_(Kayak di P3F the Answer itu loh)_

_Mereka Melihat sesosok Wanita berambut pirang kayak Hannah Montana dengan Pakaian Yang berwarna Biru sambil memegang buku warna Coklat di tangan kanannya._

_Wanita itu seolah sedang menunggu kedatangan seseorang_

"Sekian lamaaa,aku menunggu untuk kedatanganmuuu~ …" Nyanyi si Margaret ala Ridho Roma *author di Meltdown Margaret*

_Bulu kuduk si Souji dan kawan-kawan berdiri Mendengar Si Margaret nyanyi._

"Dude .. dia itu Siapa ?" tanya Yosuke Ke Souji.

"kasih tau Gak ya ?" Balas si Souji.

"Datang juga ternyata Dirimu Souji …" Kata Margaret sambil Tersenyum Lebar.

"uh huh …" balas Souji sambil membenarkan kacamatanya "apa kamu siap Margaret?"

"khu khu khu … Tentu saja Souji .." Balas si Margaret "Apa kamu Siap untuk Melawanku ?"

"uh huh …" balas Souji Sambil membenarkan kacamatanya "apa kamu siap Margaret?"

"khu khu khu … Tentu saja Souji .." Balas si Margaret "Apa kamu Siap untuk Melawanku ?"

"uh huh …" balas Souji sambil membenarkan kacamatanya "apa kamu siap Mar-"

"WOI KAPAN MULAINYAAAAA !" Teriak si Yosuke

"iya ya kita mulai aja battle nya !" kata Margaret "Oke Bersiaplah !"

_The Battle is beggin ! _

BGM : Bang Toyib *Digampar*

Whoa .. Dia Cantik Bangeeeet ..

Hey,Senpai? siapa dia ?

Bagaimana Senpai kenal di-

*gasp* k-keuatan dia itu Sangat Hebat !

Dia Itu apa ?

Jangan Bilang Senpai akan melawannya !

"aku akan Melawannya Rise …" balas Souji dengan coolnya

_Si Margaret Mulai Melayang di udara dengan kartu yang bermacam-macam kartu Tarot,ATM,KTP,ada Kartu anggota Perpustakaan,Kartu Uno,Kartu Kredit,de el el . . .(bayangin aja Sendiri)_

OMG ! DIA MELAYANG !

H-H-HANTUUU !

"enak Aja ! gue cantik-cantik gini dibilang Hantu !" Ngerocos Si Margaret ke Rise.

"Rise Analisis ! Gak pake lama !" perintah Si Souji.

Roger Komandan ! Gimme a Minute

"Helel ! Morning Star !" Teriak si Souji.

_Keluarlah Helel si Persona Tisu Toilet *author di Morning Star*_

"Susano-O! Garudyne !" Si Yosuke Memanggil Personanya.

_Keluarlah Persona Yosuke yang seperti kompor *author di Garudyne* mengeluarkan Skill Garudyne ke Margaret._

"Suzuka Gongen ! Black Spot !" Perintah Si Chie.

_Suzuka Gongen mengeluarkan Skill Black Spot ke Margaret.._

"Amaterasu ! Agidyne !" Teriak si Yukiko dengan penuh penghayatan (maksudnya?)

_Keluarlah persona Yukiko yang Gak Jelas Mengeluarkan Skill Agidyne Ke Margaret._

_Serangan Anggota IT hanya memakan sedikit dari Health Pint si Margaret._

_Dan Sekarang giliran si Margaret._

"Hmph .. Just Watch !"Kata Margaret dengan sombong

_Si Margaret mensummon Satan dengan Persona Satan dan menyerang Anggota IT dengan Black Viper._

_Serangan Margaret Tadi memakan separuh dari health point Souji dan Kawan-kawan_

S-Senpai ? Are you Alright ?

"Aduuuuh Atit auuuk !" Teriak si Yosuke Ke Margaret.

"Yukiko ! salvation salvatiooooooooooon !" teriak si Souji Ke Yukiko

"Okelah …" balas si Yukiko

_Si Yukiko mensummon Amaterasu atas perintah Si Souji Dan mengeluarkan skill Salvation ke anggota Party Member yang lainnya._

"Yosuke,Chie,Yukiko .. Ganti Taktik Battle kita Menjadi Taktik **Membabi Buta** !" Perintah Si Souji ke Party Membernya.

"Siap !"

_Si Souji DKK Menjalankan Taktik __**Membabi Buta**__,dimana mereka akan menyerang secara Ugal-ugalan._

_Si Souji menyerang Margaret dengan menggunakan Almighty skill seperti Morning star, Megidolaon,Black Viper,Hell Judgement,God Judgement,dan lain-lain._

_Si Chie Menyerang si Margaret dengan Menggunakan Bufudyne dan Black Spot._

_Sedangkan Si Yukiko dan Yosuke megeluarkan Skill Agidyne dan Garudyne beberapa kali Ke Margaret._

"Ahahahahahaha … Kekuatan Kecil !" Kata Margaret dengan Sombongnya.

"WHAT ! kekuatan Kecil Katamu !" Teriak si Yosuke gak terima dengan apa yang diucapkan si Margaret.

S-Senpai Dia Tidak ada Kelemahan !

"APAAAAA !" Teriak si Souji seolah-olah tidak percaya apa yang dikatakan oleh Rise Kujikangkung *di bacok*

"bagaimana kita akan mengalahkannya partner ?" Tanya si Yosuke "dia gak punya kelemahan …"

"Pasti ada Cara Lain untuk megalahkannya …" kata Souji.

"tapi apa ?" lanjut si Chie.

"Hmm …"

_Anggota IT berpikir sejenak untuk menemukan titik lemah si Margaret._

_Tiba-tiba aja diatas kepala Yukiko muncul bohlam lampu yang menyala._

"AHA ! Teman-teman,aku Punya Ide Yang Cemerlang dan Gemilang!" kata Yukiko "aku jamin ini pasti bisa mengalahkan wanita itu …"

"apa Idenya ?" tanya si Souji.

"Watch and Learn Guys …" kata Yukiko dengan English Mode on.

_Si Yukiko Mengeluarkan sesuatu di Koceknya,Yang Ia keluarkan adalah …._

_Eng ing eng ! __**Mystery Food X**__ ! kenapa ia membawa Mystery Food X ? saya sendiri tidak tau mengapa *Plak*_

_Si Yukiko melempar Mystery Food X ke muka Margaret.._

"Hey ! ngapin Lo ngelempar Makanan ke gue !" teriak si Margaret gak terima oleh apa yang dilakukan Yukiko terhadap dirinya "Lecet Muka Gue Tauk !"

"khu khu khu … itu makanan bukan makanan biasa ! Itu makanan bisa menyerap tenagamu !"

"ah yang Betuul ?" Tanya Si Yosuke.

"Ck .. Yosuke diem aja lu …" Balas Si Yukiko.

"Hm .. sedaaaaaaap ! mau Lagi Dong !" kata Margaret sambil memakan Mystery food X dengan lahapnya seperti orang yang gak pernah makan seabad.

*gasp* Kok Dia malah suka sih ! 

"OMG ! dia kebal ama Mystery Food X Gue !" kata Yukiko

"Mustahil ! " Sahut Si Souji.

"Lidahnya Lagi error kali …" tambah si Chie.

"oke sekarang pake Ide punya aku !" kata Yosuke.

"terserah lo dah …" balas Si Souji.

_Si Yosuke Mengesot kayak suster ngesot *dibacok Yosuke* menuju Margaret dengan letoy,aloy,sotoy,sontoloyo dan sejenisnya lah pokoknya_

"Aku Punya Voucher Belanja di JUNES lho …." Kata Yosuke sambil memamerkan Voucher Belanja itu ke Margaret.

"Aku Gak Suka Shopping …" balas si Margaret dengan nada yang dingin menusuk hati seperti berada di kutub utara ..

"oh … Voucher Belanja gak mempan ternyata …" Kata Yosuke Sambil melipat tangannya dengan rapi dan Benar (?)

"bagaimana Dengan ini !" kata Yosuke sambil mengambil sesuatu di Koceknya "Tiket nonton Konser Justin Bieber Lho~!"

Kyaaaa~ Yosuke-Senpai ! Rise mau Tiketnyaaaaaaa !

"Aku gak suka anak berambut magkok …" balas si Margaret.

"Hey !" melolong si Souji Yang Tersinggung karena dia juga rambut mangkok.

"Ah yang betul …" tanya Si Yosuke sambil membuat perempatan jalan di jidatnya.

"betulan …." Balas si Margaret lagi dengan nada yang dataaaaaar banget.

Yosuke-Senpai ! mendingan Tiketnya untuk Rise Aja ! Please Yosuke-Senpai ! Pleasee ! Rise mau Nonton Konser Justin Bieber !

"Oh tiket Konser Justin Bieber gak mempan Juga ternyata …" kata Yosuke "hm .. aku gak punya pilihan lain …"

_Si Yosuke mengambil sesuatu lagi di koceknya,yang ia ambil adalah korek api punya Tatsuya Suou !_

_Sementara itu,di Seven Sisters High School .._

***Kelas 2 apa aja boleh (author gak tau si Tatsuya kelas 2 apa .. )***

"Tatsuyaaa~ ayo kita pergi DUGEM~" ajak Si Lisa Silverman itu dengan hentai sehantainya

"AYOOOO !" balas si Tatsuya yang entah sejak kapan suka DUduk mengGEMbel dijalanan *Author dibakar Tatsuya* "tapi ntar dulu ya aku mau ngerokok dulu …"

"aduh .. Tatsuya-kun,merokok dapat menyebabkan kanker paru-paru,gigi kuning,kerusakan janin,blah blah blah blah …" ngeloteh si Lisa

"O…." Respon si Tatsuya "eh Btw,mancis gue mana ya ?" sambil membongkar tas miliknya yang bermerk Prada (?)

"meneketehek !" balas si Lisa "bagus donk mancisnya ilang … jadi kamu gak usah ngerokok lagi …"

"Tidaaaaaaaaaaak ! mana Mancis aku !" teriak si Tatsuya dengan Dramatis sekali,saking Dramatisnya kaca jendela di Seven Sisters High School Pecah semua gara-gara teriakan si Tatsuya yang melebihi dari 20.000 hz "aku gak bisa Hidup tanpanyaaaaaa !"

_Si Tatsuya sangat sangat sedih karena kehilangan Mancisnya._

_saking terlalu sedihnya,sampai-sampai seven sisters high School banjir air mata si Tatsuya._

_yak kita tinggalkan si Tatsuya yang sedang bersedih dan kita kembali ke anggota IT._

Yosuke-senpai ? apa yang mau kau lakukan ?

"apa kamu yakin gak mau Voucher belanja di Junes ama tiket nonton konser Justin Bieber ini ?" Tanya si Yosuke sekali lagi ke Margaret.

"hu-uh" balas Margaret.

"aku Bakar nih tiketnya … jangan Nangis ya …!" Kata Yosuke memberikan Peringatan

"Bakar .. Bodo amat .." Balas Si Margaret dengan santainya.

"Yo Wes lah .." lanjut si Yosuke.

JANGAN YOSUKE-SENPAI ! JANGAN DIBAKAR ! MENDINGAN BUAT RISE AJAAAAAH !

_Si Yosuke Memancing Si Margaret (emangnya ikan) dengan membakar Voucher Belanja di Junes dan tiket untuk nonton konser Justin Bieber._

_Walaupun voucher Belanja ama Tiket konser Justin Biebernya dibakar,_

_Si Margaret sih biasa aja .. gak ada pengaruh bagi dirinya._

TIDAAAAAAAAAK !

YOSUKE-SENPAI ! KENAPA KAMU BAKAR TIKETNYAAAA ! *SOB 1000 X*

_Si Margaret memasang muka biasa aja seperti ini (-_-) sedangkan Rise Yang Histeris dari tadi memasang muka seperti ini (O)_

"Oalah … dia gak mempan ama Voucher Belanja di Junes …" kata Yosuke "Tiket nonton konser JB pun juga gak mempan !"

"dia bener-bener kuat .." kata Yukiko dengan kagum.

_Apakah ada rencana Lain kuma ?_

"Teddie ? ngapain kamu mensupport Battle ?" tanya si Souji "Kan Rise yang Seharusnya Mensupport kita dalam battle …"

_Maaf Sensei,Si Rise ngambek Kuma .. habis,Yosuke bakar tiket nonton konser Justin Bieber sih …_

"aduh Rise … jangan ngambek dong … aku masih ada nih Tiketnya di rumah …" kata Yosuke

_Tiba-tiba suara Rise terdengar lagi.._

Benaaaaaaaarkaaaaaaaah ? Yosuke Senpai Gak Bohong kan …

"Beneran … habis ini aku kasih Deh tiketnya …" kata Yosuke "jangan ngambek lagi ya"

Yaaaaay ! okie dokie Yosuke-Senpai~

"nah sekarang pake Rencana aku ya !" kata si Chie.

"up 2 u lah .." respon Yukiko.

_Si Chie Menghampiri Si Margaret dengan Semangat !_

_Dia akan menggunakan Jurus __**Trial Of The Dragon**__ ke Margaret ! Omg !_

_Tetapi,Ketika si Chie mau Menggunakan Jurusnya itu,kakinya tiba-tiba kram !_

"aduuh kakiku Kraaaaaam !" teriak si Chie Kesakitan.

"Chie-Chan,are you okay ?" Tanya si Yosuke sambil Membantu Chie yang Terpuruk oleh penderitaan.

"I'm not okay !" balas Si Chie "udah tau aku kesakitan pake nanya lagi …"

"Sekarang giliranku !" kata Souji "aku jamin den 100% ideku ini pasti akan Berhasil !" dengan PD to the Max

_Si Souji merangkak *author ditendang* Salah,maksud saya berjalan kearah Margaret_

"Margaret .." kata Souji dengan suara yang rupawan (?)

"apa …"

_Si Souji melepaskan kacamatanya yang berwarna abu-abu … Ia memasang Puppy's Eyes ke Margaret (kayak Puss di film Sherk itu loh …) dan memasang wajah seimut-imutnya kayak siput *dibacok*_

_Tetapi, tetep aja si Margaret Gak mempan…malahan si Margaret Jijay nengoknya._

"Ewwwwwww … Jelek amat si Lu …" balas si Margaret dengan Jijaynya

"APA ! KEGANTENGAN AKU GAK MEMPAN JUGA !" teriak si Souji yang gak percaya.

"Biasa aja kaleeee…." sahut si Yosuke.

"biasanya aku pasang muka kayak gitu semua cewek udah kelepek-kelepek …" kata Souji dengan hentainya.

"ketauan deh Playboynya …" kata si Chie.

"Dasar playboy kelas ikan kakap !" lanjut si Yukiko.

"Jangan samakan aku dengan ikan kakap dong !" balas si Souji dengan memasang ekspresi cemberut menguras Hati.

"Kalian itu ternyata gak ada apa-apanya ! serang aku aja gak becus ! jangankan serangan,senjata kalian aja sontoloyo …" kata Margaret dengan Esmosi

"hey ! sembarangan bilang sontoloyo !" kata Souji gak terima "ini ultimate Weapon tauk !"

"Ultimate Weapon ? fu fu fu … Sendok,sandal Jepit,Kipas sate,ama Payung kamu Bilang Ultimate weapon? Muahahahahahahahaha !" tertawa si Margaret seperti mak lampir *author dibacok Margaret*

"sombongnya dirimu mbak …" ngerocos si Yukiko.

"Jangan remehkan dulu Senjata kami ya !" kata Chie "walaupun Senjataku ini Sendal jepit Swallow,bisa membunuh Shadow tau !"

"hahahahah … ternyata kalian ini memang payah ya ! kalian ini blah…blah…blah…blah…blah…blah…blah…blah…blah…blah…blah…blah…"

_Si Margaret pidato panjang lebar seperti Pembina Upacara .. sedangkan anggota IT hanya bisa melongo kayak orang longor dan memasang muka seperti ini :O_

Hoaaaaam,Rise Nagntuk nih … Bosan …

"kapan selesainya sih …." Tanya si Yosuke.

"au ah gelap …" Respon Chie.

"Seandainya ada Pop corn …" kata Souji.

"nih Popcorn .." sahut Yukiko sambil memberika Pop corn ke teman-temannya.

"lah dapat dari mana tuh Pop Corn …?" Tanya si Chie.

"Warung bawah …" kata Yukiko yang entah sejak kapan ada warung di dungeonnya Nanako.

_Mereka memakan pop corn pemberian Yukiko yang katanya ia beli di Warung Bawah sambil mendengarkan Ocehan dari Si Margaret yang Gak berhenti dari tadi._

_Ketika mereka sedang asik memakan Popcorn,ada Kecoak ngesot lewat di depan Souji …_

"wah ada Kecoak !" kata Souji.

"kyaaa~ Souji-kun Buaaaang kecoaknya !" teriak si Chie.

"kenapa sih histeris gitu … binatang lucu gini kok takut …" kata Yukiko

"Lucu apanya !" sahut si Chie "Souji Buang Kecoaknyaaa !"

"iya deh ia …" balas si Souji.

_Si Souji Membuang Kecoak itu,Tanpa di sengaja Kecoak itu Mendarat di badan Margaret_

"AAAAAAH ! KECOAAAK ! Kyaaa~ !" teriak si Margaret

_Si Margaret berusaha untuk menyingkirkan Kecoak itu dari badannya,tetapi kecoak yang entah dari mana muncul tersebut sudah masuk ke dalam bajunya dan menggelitik perut si Margaret._

_Karena oh karena perbuatan kecoak gaje Itu, si Margaret pun jatoh (weak weak weak)_

WooHoo senpai ! Senpai Telah menemukan Kelemahannya !

Keep it Up !

"ke-kelemahannya kecoak ?" kata Yukiko yang gak percaya sambil melongo.

"gak nyangka aku … hebat-hebat kelemahannya Kecoak …" sahut Yosuke.

"ini kesempatan kita" kata Souji "ayo kita seraaaaaaaaaaaaag !" perintah si Souji ke teman-temannya.

"ayoooo !"

_Anggota IT menyerang si Margaret yang Lemah Karena Kecoak Itu …_

_Dan to the point aja .. Margaret Kalah karena seekor Kecoak !_

_Tiba-Tiba BGM We are The Champion muncul entah dari mana, dan Konfeti berjatuhan tidak diketahui asal-usulnya_

"We are the Champion Mamen~" nyanyi si Souji dengan suara yang cempreng diikuti oleh teman-temannya.

Yaaayy ! Kalian Mengalahkannya !

Congrats Guys !

"hmph .. tidak kusangka aku akan kalah dengan kalian …" kata Margaret yang tidak Percaya.

"tidak ada yang tidak mungkin …" kata Yosuke yang tumben mengeluarkan kata-kata bijak. (tumbeeen)

"nah … sekarang mana hadiah kami ?" Tanya si Souji.

"masalah hadiah Tenang aja .." kata Margaret "aku telah menyiapkan Hadiah Special untuk kalian semua .."

"apa hadiahnya ?" Tanya si Chie

_Si Margaret berjalan menuju si Souji dan Memberikan sesuatu …_

"apa ini ?" Tanya Souji.

"ini Kunci Dodol ! pake nanya lagi …" kata Margaret.

"AHHH ! masa Hadiahnya Kunci ! gak terima aku !" kata Souji

"aduuuh … aku belum selesai ngomong !" kata Margaret yang kesel dengan tingkah Souji "itu kunci Limo tauuuk …"

"Limo ? apaan tuh?" Tanya si Yosuke.

"Katrok kali lo Yos .. Limo itu Lima tauk!" kaat Chie

"aduuuh … sesama Katrok gak Boleh Berantem .." kata Yukiko "limo itu Limousine,Ngerti ?"

"Oh …" Respon Si Chie Dan Yosuke Ber'oh' ria.

"Dimana Limousinenya Margaret ?" Tanya Si Souji.

"kalian Bisa Menemukannya di depan Junes department Store …" kata Margaret.

"Okelah kalau begitu … Ayo teman-teman kita pergi !" ajak si Souji yang gak sabaran melihat hadiahnya.

"AYO !" jawab teman-temannya dengan Semangat

_Souji Dan Kawan-kawan memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Dungeon Nanako_

***Stage di TV World***

_Ketika Mereka Sampai di Stage,Souji Dan kawan-kawan disambut oleh Rise,Naoto,kanji,Dan Teddie_

"woohoooo Senpai ! kalian hebat bangeeeet !" sambut Rise dengan Riang Gembira.

"Senpai,Aku sangat senang melihat kalian baik-baik saja …" kata Naoto dengan Coolnya

"Senpai You Rock !" sahut si banci Dari Tatsumi *di Ziodyne*

"ya dong ! Secara gue hebat gitu loh .." balas Si Souji dengan narsisnya.

"Itu baru Senseiku !" sahut Teddie.

"ayo kita ambil Hadiahnya …" ajak si Chie.

"ayooo !"

***di Depan Junes Department Store***

_Everydays Great at Your Junes_

"Mana Mobilnya ya …" kata Yosuke.

"Aduh Yosuke-Senpai ! itu loh Limosinenya ! yang Paliiing Panjang !" kata Kanji sambil menunjukkan Tangannya ke arah Limosine Berwarna Hitam "mencolok gitu masa gak nampak …"

"tunggu apa lagi ! ayo kita kesanaaaaa !" Perintah si Souji ke teman-temannya.

_Anggota IT menghampiri Limosine yang Berwarna Hitam yang merupakan Hadiah dari Margaret yang terparkir di depan Junes._

"jadi … Ini Limosine punya Kita …." Tanya si Yukiko.

"Yup" Respon Si Souji yang Cengar-cengir Gaje.

"Hm,1 Limosine untuk 8 orang …" kata Naoto.

"apa yang harus kita lakukan dengan Limosine ini Kuma ?" Tanya Teddie.

"Kita bagi aja Limosinenya !" Jawab si Rise.

"HAH ! kayak mana ? " Tanya si Chie.

"Aheeem … Rodanya untuk Yukiko-Senpai,Kaca jendelanya untuk Chie-Senpai,Sabuk pengamannya untuk Souji-senpai,Kaca Spionnya untuk Yosuke-Senpai,Pintunya untuk Kanji-kun,Setirannya untuk Naoto,Ac Limonya untuk Teddie,nah untuk aku Kursinya ! Adil Kan !" Jawab si Rise

"adil apanya ! masa aku dapat Pintu !" Protes Kanji Ke Rise.

"iya aku Juga,Masa aku Dapat Roda ?" sahut Si Yukiko.

"Tidak Bisa ! Teddie gak mau AC mobil !" Tambah si Teddie yang Gak setuju dengan Usulan si Rise.

"Jelek kali aku dapat Sabuk Pengaman !" Lanjut si Souji.

"Gimana kalau kita Jual aja Limonya, nanti Uangnya kita Bagi-bagi …" usul si Yosuke "Gitu aja kok Repot"

"Wow .. tumben Lo pinter Yos !" kata Chie "makan apa lo tadi pagi ?"

"apa aja boleh .." respon Yosuke.

"hm .. boleh juga tuh idenya si Yosuke …" kata Yukiko.

"aku setuju dengan Usulannya Yosuke-Senpai …" tambah si Naoto "mendingan aku dapat uang daripada bawa setiran Mobil …"

"Jadi kita semua setuju kalo Limonya dijual aja nih ?" Tanya si Souji Ke Temannya.

"100% Setuju.." kata Naoto.

"aku Juga" Tambah si Chie.

"Okelah kalau Begitu … ayo kita Jual ni Limousine .." perintah si Souji ke teman-temannya.

"Okeh !"

_Si Souji and the geng memutuskan untuk menjual Limosinenya,Mereka Menjualnya di Shoowroom Mobil Inaba .._

_Mereka menjual Limousine tersebut dengan harga 9.999.999 yen._

_Souji membagi hasil penjualan Limousinedengan adil dan bijaksana_

"Mau aku apakan ya uang ini ?" Tanya si Yukiko.

"Diapain aja Boleh …" respon si Yosuke.

"Yes ! dengan uang segini aku Bisa beli PS3 !" Kata Souji sambil Sujud Syukur.

"aku Bisa Makan Steak sepuasnya nih di Junes !" kata Chie

"Sweet ! akhirnya bisa beli Motor Ninja !" Kata Yosuke

"Rise mau beli Tas Prada baru ah~" Lanjut si Rise

"Aku bisa beli Mesin Jahit baru nih …" kata kanji

"hm ... sebaiknya uang ini aku tabung saja .." kata Naoto (contoh nih Naoto yang Rajin Menabung)

"oi Partner di Junes ada jual PS 3 kan ?" Tanya si Souji.

"ada dunk …." Jawab si Yosuke.

"oke aku pergi dulu ya we ke Junes mau Beli PS 3 .." kata Souji "mau main Persona 5 nih …"

"oke sampai Jumpa Besok Partner" kata Yosuke

"Bye Bye Senpai~" tambah si Rise

_Si Souji langsung Tancap gas Ke Junes untuk Membeli PS 3._

_Sesudah Souji membeli PS 3,ia langsung pulang ke Rumah_

***Rumah Dojima***

"welcome home Big Bro~" Sambut si Nanako Dojima

_Si Souji langsung Tancap gas ke Kamarnya,Ia Tidak Merespon Sambutan dari Nanako karena Terlalu senang dengan PS3 barunya_

"b-big bro … gak peduli lagi ama aku .. Huaaaaaaaaaaaaa"

_Malangnya nasibmu Nanako ck ck ck …_

_Yak kita tinggalkan si Nanako yang Bersedih karena dikacangin sama abangnya_

***Kamar Souji***

"Akhirnya aku bisa Memilikimu PS3 !" kata Souji yang Ngomong sama PS3 barunya yang ia Beli di Junes tadi

_Si Souji Main dengan PS3 barunya itu._

_ketika ia Sedang asyik Bermain,HP Blackberry miliknya berbunyi_

_Andai aku Gayus Tambunan~… Yang Bisa Pergi Ke Bali~…_ _(nada Panggilan Souji)_

"adoh siapa sih yang Nelpon ? lagi seru nih main Persona 5 …" Gerutu si Souji "ganggu aja Deh …"

_Souji Mengambil Hapenya yang ia letakkan di meja Belajarnya._

"Alow ?"

"Hallo,Ini Margaret" 

"oh .. ada apa ?"

"Limousine yang aku Berikan sama kalian mana ?" Tanya si Margaret.

"Udah kami Jual …" balas si Souji dengan Santainya.

"TIDAAAAAAAK !" Teriak si Margaret di Telepon.

"adoh ! jangan teriak-teriak napa !" kata si Souji "emangnya napa?"

"s-sebenarnya Limousine yang aku berikan ke kalian semua itu Limousine Velvet Room …*sob*"

"oh itu Limosine Velvet Room toh .." kata si Souji "Terus ?"

"Di dalamnya masih ada Master IGOR !" teriak si Margaret histeris "aku Lupa membawanya keluaaaar ! hueeeeeeheeeheeeee"

"itu namanya Derita Lo …" balas si Souji "udahya aku sibuk nih mau ngerjain PR .. Bye bye~"

"tunggu dulu Sou—" 

_Si Souji Langsung mematikan HPnya dan meletakkan (baca: melempar) HPnya ke Tempat Tidurnya dan melanjutkan bermain dengan PS3_

~THE END~

Hahahaha Ending yang Aneh …

Sebelumnya,Aku mau ngucapin terimakasih untuk kakak saya V3 The Reaper yang udah minjemin Lapyop ama Modemnya ! arigatou Sister

Ya aku tau ini cerita gaje,garing,sontoloyo,dan sejenisnya ..

Tapi …

Do You Mind to Reviewwwwwww ?


End file.
